Goodbye Dad
by Kwon Ara
Summary: Aku akan terus menyayangimu walau aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu, memelukmu, mendengarkan nasihatmu dan tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Kau adalah laki-laki paling hebat yang pernah kutemui. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat jalan, Papa. Semoga surga bisa menjadi tempat yang lebih baik untukmu./HunHan/TaoRis/Family/Angst/OneShoot/[EDITED]


_**Good Bye, Dad.**_

Cast :

Xi Luhan as Wu Luhan

Kris Wu as Wu Yifan

Huang Zitao as Wu Zitao

Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baixian

Kim Junmyeon as Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing as Kim Yixing

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Genre: Family, Angst

Rated: T

Words: 2087

Pairing:

HunHan

TaoRis

SuLay

Warn: GS, OOC

Desc: Semua cast di sini murni milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka. Seluruh isi cerita di sini murni dari otak saya. Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami teman saya.

**DILARANG KERAS MELAKUKAN PLAGIARISME!**

* * *

><p>Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa kali aku mendengus kesal sambil mengecek arloji putih yang melingkar dengan indah di pergelangan tanganku. Aku meraih ponselku yang terletak di dalam saku. Jemariku menekan beberapa digit angka di layar <em>touch screen<em> itu. Tidak diangkat. Argghh…menyebalkan sekali sih. Sudah dua jam aku menunggu Sehun—kekasihku yang tengah sibuk menghadiri rapat Osis.

Tiba-tiba suara deringan klakson motor di belakangku membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan mendapati Sehun sedang membuka penutup helm-nya. Aku mendelik kesal sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Tanganku meraih helm yang ia sodorkan kepadaku. Lantas aku naik ke atas motor _sport_ kesayangan Sehun.

"Maaf Lulu, tadi banyak sekali yang harus dibahas. Jadi rapatnya sedikit lebih lama," ujar Sehun.

"Hm…"

"Lulu, kau marah ya padaku?" tanya sehun dengan suara lembut

"Ani" jawabku singkat

"Ya, jangan marah padaku" bujuknya sambil sedikit membalikkan badannya.

"Ne, gwenchana" jawabku sambil membalikkan badan Sehun dan memeluk punggung tegapnya, "Kajja."

Ia segera memacu motornya membelah keramain kota Seoul. Sekitar dua puluh menit, kami sampai di depan rumahku. Rumah bergaya eropa klasik bercat putih dengan pekarangan hijau yang asri. Rumah yang sudah ditempati keluargaku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Walaupun cukup besar, kediamanku ini tak pernah terasa sepi. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa hari ini.

Aku turun dari motor Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran. Kenapa pagarnya digembok? Aku membalikan badanku ke arah Sehun yang tengah menatapku heran.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Pagarnya digembok, Hun," ujarku sambil menghampirinya.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya kunci cadangan?"

Aku menggeleng. Mama bukanlah tipikal yang suka bepergian. Beliau hanya keluar rumah sesekali jika ada urusan yang benar-benar penting. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak punya kunci cadangan.

"Coba telfon saja," saran Sehun.

Lantas aku mengeluarkan ponselku lalu menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala. Aku menyenderkan punggungku di lengan Sehun yang masih setia menungguku.

"Hallo, Mama di mana? Kenapa pagar digembok? Aku ada di depan rumah," tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Mama ada di Beijing, Lu. Kunci rumah Mama titipkan di rumah Junmyeon Ahjussi," terdengar suara khas dari seberang sana.

"Lho, Beijing? Ada apa, Ma?" tanyaku heran.

"Mama ada urusan penting yang mendadak. Besok atau lusa Mama sudah pulang," jelasnya.

"Arrachi, Mama. Salam untuk Papa, ya. Dadah Mama," ujarku sambil mengakhiri panggilan.

"Ayo antar aku ke rumah Junmyeon Ahjussi," ucapku sambil naik ke motor Sehun.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Mama pergi ke Beijing. Kuncinya dititipkan di rumah Junmyeon Ahjussi," jelasku.

Sehun pun memacu kendaraannya menuju rumah sahabat karib Papa yang berjarak tak jauh dari rumahku. Setelah mengambil kunci, Sehun kembali mengantarkanku pulang. Pemuda itu akhirnya pulang setelah berjanji untuk menjemputku jam setengah tujuh nanti untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun Xiumin.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Saat melewati ruang keluarga yang memampangkan foto keluargaku. Secara refleks kedua ujung bibirku terangkat saat menatap keempat wajah ceria yang terpampang di sana. Ada Aku, Papa, Mama, Baixian—adikku. Setelah puas memandangi foto itu, aku berjalan memasuki kamarku.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Aku tengah bersiap untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun sahabatku itu. Dengan _sheer blouse _hitam tanpa lengan dan _floral skirt_, aku melihat pantulan diriku yang berada di cermin. Ponsel yang ada di tas kecilku seketika bergetar, tanda pesan baru. Aku melihat ada nama Sehun tertera di layar ponselku. Aku langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan segera keluar dari kamarku. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat, aku mendapati sosok Sehun tengah bersandar di mobilnya dan melihat ke arahku. Dengan cekatan, Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya dan aku segera masuk ke sana.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Sebenarnya, acara masih berlangsung hingga pukul sepuluh nanti. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin segera pulang. Aku berjalan ke arah Xiumin yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa teman kelasku.

"Minnie, aku pulang duluan ya," ucapku kepada Xiumin

"Lho, ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" jawabnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku... mmm… tiba-tiba tidak enak badan," jawabku asal.

"Begitu ya, tidak apa-apa. Cepat sembuh ya lu," jawab Xiumin denga wajah murung.

"Maaf ya baozi. Aku pulang dulu," ucapku kemudian memeluknya, "Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun ya,"

Saat di perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul. Untuk apa Mama tiba-tiba pergi ke Beijing? Kalau Mama ke sana hanya untuk menemui Papa, aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Mengingat kemarin malam Papa bilang dia akan pulang ke Korea. Memang beberapa bulan terakhir ini Papahku sedang pergi ke Beijing untuk mengurus perusahaannya di sana. Lagipula, ini mendadak sekali. Mama pergi tanpa persiapan apapun.

Aku terlalu sibuk berkelut dengan pikiranku hingga tepukan pelan di bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa kusadari, mobil yang aku tumpangi sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Setelah berpamitan dengan Sehun, kakiku tertuntun dengan sendirinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanda tanya besar kembali muncul di benakku. Kenapa ada mobil Junmyeon Ahjussi di sini? Aku berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi heran. Manik mataku menangkap Baixian yang sedang menangis sesegukan di dalam dekapan Yixing Ahjuma—istri Junmyeon Ahjussi.

"Lu, duduk di sini. Ada yang ingin Ahjussi sampaikan," ujar Junmyeon Ahjussi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan sofa di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Ahjussi?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"Begini," ia menghela napas berat, "Tadi pagi saat akan menuju bandara, mobil yang Papa kamu kendarai mengalami kecelakaan yang lumayan fatal. Kondisi Papamu sekarang kritis. Mamamu sekarang di Beijing untuk menemani Papa. Besok siang kau dan Baixian susul Mamamu ke sana," ucap Junmyeon Ahjussi sambil menatapku sendu.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabat Papa yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku itu. Setitik kristal bening mulai luruh dari pelupuk mataku.

"Ahjussi pasti bohong, kan? Bagaimana bisa kondisi Papa kritis?" tanyaku tak percaya, "Kemarin malam Luhan masih _video call _dengan Papa, kok. Dan Luhan rasa, kondisi Papa baik-baik saja," lanjutku sambil memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Bohong, ini semua pasti bohong. Paling-paling juga sebentar lagi Papa datang. Papa kan memang jahil.

"Ahjussi serius, Lu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, baca saja sms dari Mama," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan ponsel.

Aku menatap wajah bak malaikat milik Junmyeon Ahjussi . Tersirat mimik cemas sekaligus ketakutan di parasnya. Dengan ragu aku meraih benda tipis itu. Mataku membaca setiap deret tulisan di sana. Seketika air mataku bercucuran dengan deras. Tidak. Ini semua tidak mungkin. Kemarin malam Papa masih baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu.

Bulir-bulir air terus berjatuhan dari sudut mataku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba berharap apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon Ahjussi hanyalah lelucon belaka. Tapi, semakin aku mencoba, semakin sakit terasa. Entah ingin marah atau pun menangis yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah rasa sesak yang menyelimuti.

**-oOo-**

Sinar sang surya mulai menerpa pori-pori kulitku. Memaksa untuk masuk, membuat tubuhku terasa lebih hangat. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, pagi ini mataku terbuka dikelilingi lingkaran hitam. Semalam aku tidak bisa tertidur karena perasaan sesak menyelimuti hingga akhirnya aku hanya dapat menangis dalam gelap dan diam hingga perlahan tertidur.

Aku duduk di bangku dingin yang terletak persis di sebelah jendela besar yang membuatku bisa melihat aktivitas bandara incheon yang padat. Suara gesekan roda koper dan lantai dingin bandara ini menyeruak di indra pendengaranku. Di sebelahku terdapat Baixian yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Gadis yang hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dariku ini tampaknya sudah mulai bisa menerima keadaan Papa sekarang. Jauh berbeda denganku.

Suasana nyaman di dalam pesawat sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku lupa akan rasa sesak yang terus mengganjal. Berkali-kali aku menghela napas berat mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Dengan kedua telinga yang tersumbat _earphone_, aku menyetel lagu kesukaanku dengan volume maksimal. Mata rusaku terus memandang ke luar jendela pesawat. Sampai akhirnya pandanganku teralihkan saat kepala Baixian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Tanganku mengusap surai hitam kelam miliknya.

-oOo-

Aroma alkohol dan obat-obatan khas rumah sakit seketika menyeruak di indera penciumanku. Aku benci rumah sakit. Tempat yang berkamuflase dengan warna putih yang menyilaukan. Semua dinding yang didominasi oleh warna suci itu menurutku adalah dinding yang menyimpan sejuta penderitaan dan kepiluan orang-orang yang pernah ada di dalamnya.

"Aku takut, jie…" panggil Baixian lirih, "Aku takut Papa meninggal…" ucapnya nyaris berbisik.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," kataku sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang rawat Papa.

Tanganku bergetar saat hendak memutar _knop_ pintu ruang ICU. Aku mendesah pelan sambil membuka pintu putih itu. Manik mataku menangkap sosok Mama tengah tertidur pulas di bangku yang terletak di samping ranjang Papa. Aku segera masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Aku bisa merasakan Baixian menggenggam tanganku erat saat mendekati tubuh Papa. Matak sibuk menatap wajah Papa yang pucat. Sepasang mata elangnya tertutup rapat. Bunyi alat _electrocardiograp__h _terus berbunyi, seakan mengisi ke sunyian tempat ini. Mataku kembali terasa panas. Sialan. Rasa sesak itu kembali muncul.

Baixian memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Baixian tengah menangis. Aku tetap mematung menatap tubuh tegap Papa yang sekarang tergeletak dengan lemah. Titik-titik air di sudut mataku memaksa untuk keluar. Tanganku mengepal udara begitu kuat, seakan tengah mencari kekuatan agar tidak menangis. Aku tidak boleh cengeng. Aku harus kuat.

-**o0o**-

Seminggu sudah aku berada di sini. Menatap tubuh Papa yang penuh dengan kabel-kabel—yang entah apa namanya. Satu per satu kolega bisnis Papa datang kemari sekedar untuk memberi simpati kepada keluarga kami. Aku bisa melihat seulas senyuman menghiasi paras cantik Mama. Tapi satu yang bisa kupastikan, senyuman itu hanyalah kepalsuan yang Mama buat agar tetap bisa terlihat kuat di hadapanku, Baixian, maupun orang-orang yang datang.

Walaupun telah melakukan serangkaian operasi, keadaan Papa tidak kunjung membaik. Kondisinya diperparah dengan keadaan paru-parunya yang menghitam karena beliau merupakan perokok berat. Hal itu memperkecil kemungkinan Papa untuk kembali sehat seperti sediakala. Harapanku semakin memudar saat hari kesepuluh aku berada di sini. Saat itu, aku, Baixian dan Mama sedang terlelap di hotel. Sampai suara deringan ponsel Mama membuat kami bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di sana, kami sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan segerombolan paramedis berseragam hijau sedang memasangkan berbagai alat-alat rumah sakit ke tubuh Papa. Jantungku terus berdegup tak karuan. Baixian sekarang berada dalam rengkuhan Mama.

_Aku tidak minta apapun, Tuhan.__ Tolong, aku sangat memohon kepada-Mu… Jangan ambil Papaku._

Harapanku tak bertahan lama sampai seorang dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang sulit untukku artikan.

"Saya ingin bicara dengan keluarga tuan Wu," ucap dokter tersebut.

_Selamatkan Papa. Tolong, jangan ambil Papa. Aku mohon._

"Saya istrinya dok," Mama segera melepas pelukannya pada Baixian dan bangkit dari dudknya.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik dan semaksimal mungkin, tetapi tuhan punya rencana lain. Kami minta maaf nyonya" jelas dokter tersebut dengan ekspresi murung.

Seketika air mata mama jatuh. Mendengar itu, secara refleks aku berlari memasuki ruang operasi sialan itu. Pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mataku mulai terbendung. ketika aku melihat sehelai kain sudah menutup tubuh Papa hingga wajahnya. Aku berlari menuju tubuh itu.

"PAPA BANGUN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN PAPA TIDUR SEPERTI ITU?!" teriakku tiba-tiba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Papa.

"PAPA BANGUN, PAPA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN LULU!" teriakku lagi sambil memeluk tubuh Papa. Kurasakan tubuh yang dulu selalu terasa hangat itu kini sangat dingin. Bendungan air di pelupuk mataku akhirnya runtuh juga, "Jangan pergi, Papa…Jangan tinggalkan Lulu.." bisiku lirih.

"Lulu, tenanglah sayang...Mungkin memang surga lebih baik untuk Papa," ucap Mama yang sudah berada di sampingku, "Kau harus kuat, Luhan. Papa akan sedih jika ka uterus menangis seperti ini," ujar Mama sambil memelukku.

_Papa pergi untuk selamanya._

Kedua kakiku terus berusaha menopang bobot tubuhku. Kalau bukan karena Mama yang memelukku, sudah dipastikan tubuhku merosot ke lantai. Sekelebatan memori yang kulalui bersama Papa tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Menggambarkan dengan jelas semua kejadian yang pernnah kualami layaknya sebuah film. Mengingat semua itu hanya membuat hatiku terasa semakin sesak saja.

**-oOo-**

Gundukan tanah yang masih basah membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Di dalam sana terdapat jasad lelaki yang paling aku cintai. Pahlawanku yang telah berjuang dari kecelakaan maut itu. Walau pada akhirnya Papa harus pergi. Jemariku terulur meraih kelopak bunga dari keranjang lalu menaburkannya di atas sana.

Sejak kepergian Papa, adik kesayangankku itu tak henti-hentinya menangis. Di sebelahku terdapat Mama yang tengah merangkul tubuh Baixian yang sedaritadi bergetar dengan hebatnya. Tak terlihat adanya jejak air mata di wajahnya. Tapi satu yang aku tahu, setiap malam Mama selalu terlelap dengan bekas air mata menggantung di pipinya.

Air mataku sudah tidak mengalir. Atau lebih tepatnya sudah tidak bisa mengalir lagi. Satu hari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Papa pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku harus bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan untuk Mama dan Baixian selama Papa tidak ada. Dan, di sinilah aku sekarang. Mencoba menahan kristal bening itu agar tidak meleleh.

Dengan pakaian serba hitam, Sehun masih setia merangkulku. Mencoba membantuku agar tetap bisa berdiri. Kedua mataku menatap nanar tempat peristirahatan terakhir Papa. Wu Yifan. Hatiku terasa sangat sesak ketika membaca nama yang tertera di nisan di hadapanku. Sampai akhirnya perasaan sesak itu mulai pudar saat aku melihat sosok tegap yang selalu kukagumi sedang tersenyum tulus menatap kami. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang seiring hembusan angin.

_Selamat Jalan, Papa._

_Semoga surga bisa menjadi tempat yang lebih baik untukmu._

_Aku yakin, jauh di atas sana kau akan tetap menjagaku._

_Menuntunku dengan berbagai cara._

_Kau akan tetap menjadi lelaki kesayanganku. _

_Good bye, Dad._

_I Love You._

END

* * *

><p><em>an: _Hai, ini cerita banyak banget kata yang hilangT.T

oh iya, ada kemungkinan bakal ada side storynya ;) Aku bakal buat cerita bagaimana kehidupan keluarga Wu sebelum dan sesudah Kris meninggal :3

Semoga feel angstnya dapet ya

Yang pasti saya mohon review ya _ :D_

* * *

><p><strong> .58 : <strong>iya nih huhuhuhu terimakasih udah mau mampir dan ninggalin jejak :) first review pula

**dv: **aduuuuh-_- Nanti yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku lagi sibuk sama UTS dan Event sekolah

**lisnana1, selly'yu: **Aaa...Gomawo^^

**devimalik: **iya nihTT Gomawo^^

**Zimalaca-ELF: **bukan sequel sih, lebih tepatnya side story^^ Terima kasih, aku jadi kepikiran buat bikin side story karena review-an kamu :D

**kristaotao: **Amiin, semoga Ayah kamu lebih tenang di sana. Sering-sering kirim do'a buat Ayah kamu ya :) Gomawo :D

**_BIG THANKS TO: _**

**_ .58, lisnana1, dv, selly'yu, devimalik, Zimalaca-ELF, kristaotao, , cici fu_**

_Bye :D_


End file.
